


Partition

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfilia inicia su primer trabajo como asistenta ejecutiva en Dragneel Line Zero. Su jefe es un hombre sonriente, apuesto y cortés llamado Natsu Dragneel. Como ambos son igual de profesionales, ésta no debería ser una historia de amor. [NatsuxLucy]





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quiero decir que el título es de la canción homónima de Beyoncé y que este fanfic lo escribiré de poco a poco, con actualizaciones cortas. Tardaré años si es necesario.

1

Todavía es sábado y estoy nerviosa.

Hace un par de meses que terminé la universidad pero es hasta ahora que he podido conseguir un trabajo. No ha sido nada fácil. Lo curioso es que me han aceptado en una empresa con una firma muy reconocida dedicada a hacer consultoría, asesoría financiera y auditorías. Sin embargo, no ocuparé un puesto al que le otorguen verdaderas tareas importantes.

A partir del lunes, me conocerán más como por la asistente ejecutiva del jefe que por mi nombre de pila. Lo acabo de terminar de investigar en internet.

Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel, heredó todo lo que tenía su padre al morir éste hace siete años, dueño de Dragneel Line Zero, buen porte, ropa cara, con una perfecta sonrisa que te dice lo exitoso que es, y cabe mencionar lo guapo que se ve en las fotografía de imágenes de Google. No tuve la oportunidad de verle la cara en persona. La señorita de recursos humanos se mostró demasiado tajante al decirme que ya lo conocería pronto. Y vaya que tenía mucha razón porque ese pronto será pasado mañana.

Antes de que me ponga loca, guardo el portátil. Tomo mi bolso, guardo las llaves dentro de él y después de haberme asegurado de apagar todas las luces salgo a tomar un taxi.

Ya luego lidiaré con mi nuevo trabajo. Por ahora, tengo que prepararme para una noche más.

[...]

Esta semana tuve que comprarme ropa decente para presentarme a la empresa. Juro que busqué hasta por debajo de las piedras las mejores rebajas. Lo logré. No soy alguien que pueda darse el lujo de gastar mucho dinero.

Sabiendo que la primera impresión es la que cuenta, elegí una blusa blanca de botones y una falda tubo a juego con el blazer negro, y para estar a la altura (litealmente) estos tacones que me encantan aún con sus quince centímetros de sufrimiento, que para algunas mujeres no han de ser igual de cómodos que para mí.

Busco dentro de mi bolsa una pastilla de menta con la cual poner a jugar a mi aburrida lengua entretanto espero el ascensor. La verdad es que ahora que estoy a minutos de hacer un cambio en mi vida no me siento tan nerviosa.

Por fin encuentro la menta y el ascensor abre sus puertas. Entro sin tropezar, me recojo un mechón rebelde y pico el botón de la última planta.

En mi cabeza resuena la típica musiquita que sale de las bocinas del ascensor y como si se tratara de una película llena de coincidencias, la persona que sube a un lado de mí es nada más y nada menos que el jefe.

—Buenos días —saluda por cortesía antes de pulsar el mismo botón que previamente yo he pulsado.

—Buenos días —regreso el saludo amablemente.

No digo nada más porque no tengo por qué. Es decir, se supone que yo no sé quién es este hombre ya que lo primero que no debes hacer al saber el nombre de tu jefe es buscarlo en el explorador.

¿Y ahora qué? Me pregunto, así que cito en mi mente a Patricio (el amigo de Bob Esponja) cuando le dio un sabio consejo el día de su examen de manejo con la Sra. Puff: actúa natural.

Mala idea, pues entonces recuerdo la parte que sigue, dónde muestran a la esponja comiendo pasto y mugiendo como vaca. Sin que quiera, se me escapa una risita que de seguro él oye. Inmediatamente hago como si nada. Debería dejar de ver caricaturas con mi sobrino de seis años, me regaño mentalmente.

Veo la lucecita que me hace saber que nos faltan seis plantas. La música ambiental continúa, miro a mi jefe como si fuera lo más natural, al final haciendo caso a las palabras de una estrella de mar rosada que usa bermudas hawainas. Lo que veo me deja sin opciones. Porque cuando tu jefe que aún no sabe que eres su asistente, te sonríe, también debes de sonreírle.

Al final llegamos al piso, él espera como todo un caballero a que salga primero. Siento su presencia detrás de mi espalda. Ahora que estoy a mitad del pasillo, no sé si debo esperar a que él entre a su oficina y luego llamar para entrar o presentarme aquí mismo y preguntarle directamente qué debo hacer.

Tomo la primera opción después de tres segundos pero él se me adelanta.

—Señorita.

Me giro para verlo y contestarle.

—¿Sí?

—¿Usted es la nueva asistenta?

—Así es señor —me encanta cómo lo hago sonar: claro y neutral. Nunca he dudado de mi lado profesional. Este hombre será muy guapo envuelto en su traje clásico y corbata azul cobalto pero de mí nunca lo sabrá.

—Muy bien —dice con una voz que derretiría a quien sea—. Acompáñeme a mi oficina, por favor.

Asiento con la cabeza y voy detrás de él.


End file.
